


Don't overthink it / I.

by Natalia_lives



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: F/M, Mirror Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 14:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13548900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natalia_lives/pseuds/Natalia_lives
Summary: Commander Landry was loyal to Captain Lorca in both universes.





	Don't overthink it / I.

Commander Landry was always loyal to Captain Gabriel Lorca. She caught his attention firs, when she was only a lieutenant. She had to interrogate some Vulcan and Andorian prisoners. Landry was precise, cool and ruthless about it. At the end, she pressed even more out from them than hoped. With the confessions in a secure padd in her hand, she chimed on Lorca’s door, she was awake more than 36 hours, but she pulled herself together. Although she knew her eyes twitched a bit and there were these uncontrollable, small shakes. Signs of weakness she thought and already felt less victorious about her success with the prisoners. The door opened up.

Lorca’s quarters looked like any senior officer’s, the usual layout. There were only a few personal items. A couple of books, an old ceremonial sword and some medals. As the door closed behind her, he stepped out of the bed chamber, wearing only his black undergarment. Even without the ever commanding gold ornaments, he looked powerful. Then again she was tired enough to be brave and without a flicker of her eyes she handed the padd over.

“The confessions” her voice was steady. “And more…” she let that sentence hang in the air.

He took the pad from her but didn’t look at it, rather watched her speak and bravely implying her success with an unfinished sentence. Impressive. Still not saying a word, he looked down and ran through it. It _was_ impressive.

With a few, deliberately slow steppes he approached her. Stood next to her. Stood into her very personal space. She just held herself impassively but boldly. They were like this for a long moment. Then ever so slowly he cocked his head to the left and with his hand gently but firmly turned her head to his. She looked into his eyes, they mirrored a strange calmness. Lorca raised one his eyebrows, but even before he could bring his other hand up to her neck with the secret blade in his sleeves, hi felt hers on his neck. While still being ready to kill each other, he kissed her.

Landry was always loyal to him and when it was needed he protected her. They respected each other skills.

Then came Michael and Landry became a bit bitter and lonelier as well.

* * *

 

Landry was still loyal to Lorca, even after his death, through the agonizers, throughout all the pain. She couldn’t even really believe it that he was standing there, offering a hand to her. But she had no time thinking about these, duty called, she had to protect him. So with the ever unbreakable stoic mask of her, she picked up her rifle and went with him. Hunted down the empresses guards, watched her friends fall, killed the Doc. It was her duty and loyalty.

* * *

 

But there was one point where she almost broke. Instead she just clutched her tricorder even stronger and looked for Burnham while she had to listen Lorca confessing to Michael. He didn’t even try to hide it; the whole ship could hear it… She swallowed bitterly.

* * *

 

Lorca said _‘bring her alive’_ , yet Landry was almost sure this would have been the first order from him she would have broken… _With pleasure..._

**Author's Note:**

> It was so obvious how both Landrys loved Lorca, yet he just used both of them. And actually neither Landrys were given the appropriate time and role is the story...sadly. And also ep. 13. was, how shall I put it, a bit of a disappointment...   
> Anyway thank you for reading!


End file.
